A Never Ending Love close but no cigar
by AugustAngel
Summary: Hermione is pregnant in her 7th year of Hogwarts. When she leaves Hogwarts, her and her daughter live with her parents. Hermione's daughter grows up without knowing her birth father. Who is he? How will Hermione react when he finds out? How about him? RR


*Harry and Hermione had been together since 6th year when Harry killed Voldemort once and for all.*  
  
With only one week left until the end of term at Hogwarts, everyone was either getting ready for Graduation or staying outside in the beautiful weather. But Hermione chose to stay inside. Particularly in her room where no one could get to her. Not even Harry. She felt awful about keeping such a huge secret from him, especially on account of it was his fault but she just couldn't bring herself to telling him and adding that extra burden on his shoulders. After all, she really didn't think he was ready or even wanted a baby. She decided to live in Muggle London away from Harry and Ron. She wanted her baby to have a father or at least know him, especially because he was the most famous wizard alive at the time but she was scared that he would disown her and their child. She didn't want or need such heartbreak in her life at that time. Harry didn't need to be tied down by them. He was planning on playing for a new Quidditch team called 'Nitros' which Oliver Wood was captain. Harry just had to show up in order to become the teams new seeker.   
  
It was the day of graduation and everyone was nervous and excited all at the same time. But Hermione felt sick. She threw up again this morning as she has been for the past few weeks ever since she found out she was pregnant. She came out of her room and saw Harry standing there with flowers in his hand smiling.  
  
"Good Morning Herms," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek, "I can't believe this is it! We are going to be leaving Hogwarts forever. Oh, and these my dear are for you" he added giving Hermione the flowers.  
  
"Oh thank you Harry, they are so beautiful." She said with a smile. She had to do it now. This was it. She had to break his heart, there was no other way. "Err..Harry..can I talk to you alone for a moment?"  
  
"Umm sure Hermione." Harry had a bad feeling about what she was about to say but he followed her with a smile anyway.  
  
"Harry, I dont want to say this or do this, but I have to. There is no other way. I love you more then life itself and you know that, but since I love you so much I have to let you go. I can't let you suffer with me. You have so much to offer and have such a great life ahead of you and I will only hold you back and I dont want that Harry, no, not at all. I want you to be happy forever. And I feel that without me in your life you can acheive that." She had tears in her eyes now and just looked up at Harry who looked surprised that she had such a speech to tell him.  
  
"No, Herms, you are the reason that I am happy. You arent holding me back from anything. I love you and you are my everything. I cant lose you." He said as he reached out and took her hand.   
  
"Harry, please, if you really love me you will understand and let me go."  
  
"Herms, thats the thing, I love you too much to let you go."  
  
"Look Harry, I have been thinking about this for awhile now and its just the right thing to do. Im so sorry Harry I really am." Hermione stood up and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. And with that Hermione stood up and left her room leaving Harry sitting there just thinking about everything she said. He had lost the love of his life but he would honor her wishes and not chase after her anymore. She had made her decision and there was nothing he could do to change it. But he knew that no matter what he would love her forever and no one could or would take her place in Harry's heart.  
  
After Graduation that day Hermione left the wizarding world for good hoping never to return. But she knew that she would have to one day. One day in eleven years when her child would be attending Hogwarts, she sill had no idea what she was going to do. So she went back home to live with her parents. She didnt know if they would greet her with open arms since she was pregnant but she figured it was worth the try anyway.   
  
When she got there she explained everything to them about what had happened and how her life would change forever. Her parents knew that Harry loved her very much and didnt do anything to hurt her. They understood why Hermione did what she did and supported her. She was home. Safe again. Her parents were going to be there for her and help her. For that, she was grateful.   
  
It was now 11 years later and 28 year-old Hermione Granger woke up to her daughter poking her.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Its time to get up sleepy head! Grammy said that she is going to take us shopping today since you dont have to work. Now come on!"   
  
Lily was Hermione's 11 year old daughter. She looked just like Harry. She had long raven hair and those beautiful green eyes. Lily knew about Hermione being a wizard and about herself being one too. But what Lily didnt know was who her father was and why he was never around. She didnt question it at all but she always wanted to know and would look for clues in Hermiones old books and such.   
  
Hermione also worked for the Daily Prophet as a writer and today she had off of work.  
  
"I'm up I'm up sweetheart now calm down please." Hermione said looking at her daughter. It hurt her so much to look at her knowing who her father was and Lily having no idea. She, obviously, knew who Harry Potter was and knew he was an old friend of Hermione's but Hermione didn't think that she ever put two and two together and for that she was grateful.  
  
Lily was sitting on the edge of Hermione's bed watching wizard television while Hermione was getting dressed.  
  
"MOMMY COME HERE QUICK!!" Hermione ran over to her daughter and looked at the TV. To her disbelief she saw a reporter interviewing Harry. Her Harry. Lily's father Harry. Harry Potter.  
  
"Oh my God Harry." thats all that Hermione could say. Then the worst thing came out of her daughters mouth.  
  
"Oh my gosh mommy. Harry has the same green eyes as me!" Hermione thought she could have passed out. She even thought she stopped breathing for a moment.  
  
"Wow Lily now that you mention it, he does. Isn't that odd." Hermione tried to play it cool and make nothing of that statement.  
  
"Mommy, Harry is really good looking. He's....wow. I'll have to get a picture of him and show my friends!!" Lily said with her eyes getting wide.  
  
Hermione laughed, "Yes Lily, he is. And of course you can sweety."  
  
Later that day after shopping Hermione helped her mom in the kitchen making dinner. "Mom, she realized that they have the same eyes. What am I going to do if she asks if he is her father? Should I lie? Tell the truth?"  
  
"Hermione, she is going to realize sooner or later that they look alike but its up to you if you want to tell her the truth. She might be angry but she has to know and I think she might be happy, I mean being the daugther of the most famous wizard of all time, right? That is Harry correct?"  
  
"Yes, Mom, they call Harry The Boy Who Lived. I guess when the time comes I will have to tell her. But for now, lets just enjoy this time. In September Lily will be going to Hogwarts, my home. She is so excited and so am I actually." Then all of a sudden Lily burst into the kitchen.  
  
"Mommy, can I call Emily? Can she sleepover too? Oh please mommy??" Lily begged. Emily was Lily's best friend who also happened to be a witch. She just got her Hogwarts letter a week ago on her 11th Birthday. She was muggle born and her parents asked Hermione about this letter and Hermione told them all about Hogwarts and everything she possibly could, even about Harry Potter and him being Lily's father but they swore they would never tell Emily or Lily and she will hold them to that promise.  
  
"Oh, sure, of course sweetheart. But I will call Emily, I want to talk to her mom so I will ask her then okay?"  
  
"Sure Mom, but can you call her now? I cant wait to show her the picture of Harry! I dont think she has ever seen him. She will just die he so good looking. My goal is to meet him one day mommy. I want to go see him play Quidditch and meet him. Can we do that someday Mom?"  
  
Hermione realized that her daughter was starting to have an obsession with Harry. As did most female witches. He won the award of being the best looking wizard of the age every year since he was 16. Hermione wasnt ready to see Harry or talk to him or explain her child and why she never kept in touch with him. She was so scared of what he would do and say. But she just smiled and nodded and her daughter and said, "Sure honey, one day."  
  
Hermione woke up in a sweat early in the morning. Today was the day Lily would get her Hogwarts letter. Eventhough her birthday was in January, they sent it on Harry's birthday, July 31st. All of a sudden Hermione heard screaming coming from her daughters room. Hermione jumped up out of bed and into Lily's room.  
  
"Mommy! Its here! I got it! My Hogwarts letter. You are going to let me go right?"  
  
"Oh my, Lily of course Im letting you go. Those were the best 7 years of my life and I met my two best friends there. There is no where else I would rather have you go."  
  
"Well great mommy. When can we go to Diagon Alley? Maybe we can go with Emily too? She really doesnt understand the whole magical place thing yet but shes getting there." Emily added with a smile and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Actually yes today we are all going to Diagon Alley to buy your things. You will love Hogwarts I promise." Hermione said giving her daughter a hug. Then she saw the picture of Harry sitting on Lily's nightstand. Hermione went over and picked it up. "This is a good picture Lily." Harry was wearing his Quidditch uniform. His hair was still that raven color and not staying down as normal but it made him look sexy. He still had those beautiful green eyes, the same ones Lily had, and he had a very muscular, athletic body that would make any girl weak in the knees. And he has a beautiful white smile and not to mention the best personality. Hermione sighed and put the picture down. He looked happy. She often wondered if he had moved on in his life. If he was married and had any children, well, children that he knew about. She missed him. She missed him so much. So many times she needed him to be there to hold her in his strong arms and just to tell her that everything was going to be alright. She needed him and she wanted him so badly it almost made her cry. Lily realized that her mom was on the verge of tears, "Whats the matter mommy?" Lily asked.  
  
"Nothing sweetheart. I just miss Harry very much. Thats all. Well lets get a move on. We are going to Diagon Alley at 11 and its already 9:30 so come on lets go."  
  
*At the Borrow*  
  
It had been 11 years since Harry and Ron had saw or even heard from Hermione. They sometimes even feared the worst but quickly reminded themselves that she was a clever witch and that she was brave and strong and that she was alright and she prob. just moved on with her life. Just the thought of that made Harry feel sick. He still had feelings for Hermione. Strong feelings. Anyway, Ron and Lavender were married now and had a 3 year old son name Ethan who looked just like Ron.  
  
"Oh cheer up Harry. We need to find you a girlfriend. You really need to get married and start a family so you can move on with your life" Ron said.  
  
"Look Ron, I do love someone. I love her very much its just-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know I know, you still love Hermione. Well Harry, guess what? She isnt here and it doesnt look like she is coming back anytime soon. I think you should move on mate."   
  
Harry let out a sigh and looked up at Ron," Yeah well, I suppose you are right."  
  
"Well of course I am" Ron said proudly.  
  
"Oh Harry, please dont make his ego any bigger then it already is." Lavender said as she emerged from the living room and into the kitchen of the home that her and Ron lived in.  
  
"Thanks honey. I appreciate your concern."  
  
"Your welcome" Lavender said as she kissed Ron on the cheek. "So Harry, have you thought anymore about that Defense Aganist the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yeah Lav, I have actually and I think Im going to take it. I need some change. You know, to shake things up a bit. I really miss Hogwarts."  
  
"Yeah Harry. Once you go and work there you wont be hanging around here all the time!"  
  
"RON!" Lavender said and she smacked Ron's arm.  
  
"Oh come on you two, Im only joking!" With that Harry and Lavender both let out a nervous laugh.  
  
*Platform 9 and 3/4*  
  
"Now Lily, listen to me sweetheart. Be good and dont get into too much trouble. But Im sure Dumbledore would understand if you did get into tons of trouble, considering who your parents were. But anyway, you can write home as much as you like and well...just have fun and I promise I will see you Christmas break. okay?"  
  
"Alright Mom. Look its almost 11 and I need to get on the train. I love you Mommy." Then Lily jumped into her mothers arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Hermione wispered in Lily's ear, "I love you too angel."  
  
A few hours later the first years where walking into the Great Hall for the first time. It was almost time for the sorting hat ceremony. But before that began, Dumbledore wanted to introduce the new Defense Aganist the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
"Can I have your attention please? Thank you. Well first of all I would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts and secondly I would like to introduce to you our new DADA teacher, Mr. Harry Potter." Harry was sitting to the right of Professor Dumbledore and just smiled at everyone. Some girls let out sighs and just stared dreamily at him. Just the sight of that made him laugh under his breath. "Now let the sorting hat ceremony begin!" Professor McGonagal began to place the hat on several students placing them into their houses. Then came the beautiful girl with the long raven hair and the bright green eyes. "Granger, Lily" Professor McGonagal said. Harry just sat there thinking to himself 'Granger? Could that be Hermione's daughter? I guess she did move on like we said she would. Wow her daughter is beautiful just like her.' Harry couldnt keep these thoughts to himself any long. He had to ask someone. So he asked the only person he thought would know, Dumbledore.   
  
"Professor, is that...is that girl right there Hermione's daughter?" Harry was nervous about the answer that he would be receiving.  
  
"Shh Harry. Lets listen to what the sorting hat has to say then we will finish this converstaion." Dumbledore just stared at the girl who looked rather nervous.  
  
'Ah yes. Bravery, Courage, Intelligence and a sense of rule breaking. Just like your parents. You would be fantastic in Ravenclaw. But where to put you? Hmm...well alright, now I'm sure...best be...GRYFINDOR!' Everyone cheered and clapped as Lily made her way over to her table. Harry just sat there and smiled. He didnt know what to think anymore. He was confused. Then he looked up at Dumbledore again for some sort of explanation.  
  
"Ah yes Harry. I know you are wondering if that beautiful girl is Hermione's daughter and I am sad to inform you that she is."  
  
"Well no wonder. She is beautiful like Hermione is. But how come you are sad to inform me about this? Its fantastic! That is Hermione's daughter! My best friend! I can talk to her about Hermione and-" Harry was cut off by Dumbledore.  
  
"No Harry, I was sad to inform you because Hermione's daughter never knew her father. Hermione never told her. Lily has grown up with Hermione at her parents house with all of them. She has just never had a father figure in her life besides her Grandfather. Thats all Harry."  
  
Harry was sitting there thinking about who the father could be. She was just so beautiful. It amazed him. "But what sort of father would leave his wife, or girlfriend or whatever he was to her, pregnant? Thats awful. I mean, to have her grow up without her father and never know him. That scumbag for leaving Hermione. Was it some sort of one night stand or what?" Harry had so many questions but one thing was for sure, he wanted to find Lily's father and kill him for not being there for his daughter and Hermione.  
  
"Oh well Harry, you need to understand this, Lily's father never knew Hermione was pregnant. She never told him. She was scared that he would leave her. Disown her and their daughter. So Hermione left him. She wanted to stay away from him. She didn't want to hurt him."  
  
"But how would her having a baby hurt him? I mean. obviously he loved her very much."  
  
"Yes Harry, but thats why. She loved him too much to see him be tied down. She wanted at least for him to live a normal life. She thought it was best at the time. But over the past years she has been missing him."  
  
"Why didnt' she tell me or Ron. We could have been there for her. I mean after all, I thought we were best friends. Hermione left after granduation and we never saw her again. Was it someone at Hogwarts? Was someone in my year the father of Lily?" Harry was starting to rack his brain when Dumbledore looked sad but nodded anyway. "Hmm...wait...Dumbledore.." Harry's eyes were wide now with a mix between fear, regret and excitment, "Lily is my daughter isnt she?"  
  
"And what makes you say that Harry?"   
  
"Wait, first of all, when is Lily's birthday?"  
  
"January 15th."  
  
"January 15th, so that would mean that Hermione got pregnant in May sometime of 7th year right?"  
  
"Yes Harry, thats correct." At this time Dumbledore knew Harry was putting all the pieces together but was just letting him figure it out for himself.  
  
"And Hermione was acting strange toward me on the last day of term especially. She told me that she didn't want to hurt me and that she loved me, but the two of us going seperate ways was best at the time...thats why she said that..she didn't think I was ready to be a father or wanted to be one. It all fits. Shes mine isnt she Dumbledore. Lily is my daughter."  
  
"Yes Harry. She is. Hermione was extremely scared she didnt want to hurt you or tie you down too much with her and a baby so she went to live with her parents in Muggle England hoping that she wouldnt run into you or Ron or anyone from her past for that matter. Eventhough she does work as a writer for the Daily Prophet."  
  
"But-But- she wouldnt have been holding me down. I loved Hermione and I still do. Shes the only woman that I have ever loved and I have tried to move on without her but its been hard. I always feel like there is a part of me missing. I use to be so whole with Hermione but without her..I feel lost a lot of the time but I try not to show it." Harry felt awful. Hermione was scared of him. Thinking he would do such an awful thing as to disown her and their child. She obviously didn't know Harry that well. He would have been there for her through everything. The 9months. The Birth. Their baby's first words, first day at school. He needed to find Hermione. He needed to talk to her.   
  
"I dont think thats such a good idea Harry." Dumbledore said almost reading Harry's mind.  
  
"Why not? I need to see her. My heart has been broken since the last day of term. You dont understand I need to see her I need to talk to her. I wont yell at her. I dont see how or why I would. I just want to see her please Dumbledore. Please."   
  
"Harry I-I" Dumbledore always had a soft spot for Harry no matter what he said or did. He loved him like a son. He was almost a son to him. Harry just looked at him with his green eyes. No one could say no to him ever if they looked into his eyes. You could see his soul. But most of all you could see a man who was hurting, a man who lost something and would give anything to get it back. "Alright Harry go and talk to Hermione. You can go now if you wish but please be back before your first class tomorrow."   
  
"Thank you so much Dumbledore." Harry said standing up, "Oh err..do you think maybe I could err..bring Lily with me?"  
  
"Harry, now Im not sure if thats the best idea you ever had."  
  
"I know but I think maybe I should. I wont tell her that Im her father. I think that Hermione should do that. I promise. I know how to handle this." Harry added with a smile and a nod from Dumbledore. Then Harry began to walk toward the Gryfindor House table.  
  
" Oh my god! Look here comes Harry Potter. Isn't he so hot? I mean really Lily?" Emily, Lily's best friend, asked.  
  
Lily laughed a little, "Yeah he is. But the coolest thing is that my mom use to be best friends with him. Its so amazing."  
  
"Who is your mother?" Asked a red-headed boy by the name of James.  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
"Hermione Granger?! She was one of the smartest witches to ever pass through Hogwarts. Shes a legend. Actually, The Trio is a legend. Everyone knows who they are and everything about their days at Hogwarts. My uncle Ron was part of the Trio."  
  
"Ron? Was his last name Weasely?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes! Ron Weasely. He is my dad's brother. My dads's name is Fred."  
  
"Oh. Ive heard about him and that whole family. My mother thinks very highly of them." James just smiled and went back to eating. Then Lily heard girls all around her gasping and staring at the figure standing behind her. Lily got extremely nervous for a moment then turned around to see who it was. It was Harry. "Hel- Hello Professor Potter." Lily said smiling and bearly breathing. She was so nervous. "Hello Lily, Lily are you finished with dinner here? I would really like to talk to you in private for awhile if you dont mind. Or its quite alright if you want to stay here I completely understand." Lily thought to herself 'Wow he is even better looking close up and not to mention extremely nice.'   
  
"Oh no Professor Im finished. I hope I didnt break any rules, did I professor?" Harry laughed to himself. She sounded just like Hermione. But looked just like him.   
  
"No you didnt do anything wrong. I just wanted to talk to you about you mother. Thats all." He added with a smile.  
  
"Oh well okay then. Sure. Shes alright isnt she? She isnt hurt or anything?"  
  
"Well I hope shes fine. If your finished could you follow me please?" Lily couldnt believe it. Harry Potter. The Harry Potter was talking to her like he knew her his whole life. She knew she would like him right away. And with that thought in her mind she stood up and left the Great Hall on Harry's heals.   
  
"Well Lily, I was wondering if we could go and visit your mom. Its been way too long and I have missed her very much. I havent seen her or talked to her in about 11 years. And when I found out you were her daughter I had to talk to you about her. Do you think she would mind if she saw me? She wouldnt be angry would she?" Harry looked into his daughters eyes. She had her soul in her eyes just like him. Lily smiled.  
  
"She would love to see you Professor-" She stopped. Harry put his finger on her lips.  
  
"No need to call me Professor. Makes me feel too old. Just call me Harry. Especially you. Just Harry. Alright then?"  
  
Lily laughed. "Sure Harry. Whatever you like. My mom has told me so much about you and I really cant believe Im meeting you. I told her that my goal was to actually meet you someday. I guess I reached that goal." Harry smiled at her. He wanted to tell her so bad that he was her father. But he couldnt. He couldnt but into her life like that. There had to be a reason Hermione didnt tell Lily. Hermione would be angry with him if he told. So he kept his mouth shut about that.   
  
"So what do you say? Right now. Leave and go see Hermione. Professor Dumbledore gave me the okay to take you for a little while. I just need to bring you back in time for you to go to bed."  
  
"Well, alright then. Im sure she will be happy to see you. She misses you. When she sees your picture sometimes either in the newspaper or on the TV she cries saying about how much she has needed you and missed you. I always ask her why she says that and I tell her to write to you but she just never says anything back. she just smiles. I dont think she is telling me everything but I dont want to make her cry anymore. I hate seeing my momy cry. It makes me feel really sad that she is hurting so bad." When Lily finished she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Dont cry sweetheart. Hermione is very strong. Shes a wonderful person. I-I-just really want to see her right now. So are you ready?" Lily nodded and with that he took her hand and they went to his office. From there they used Floo powder and they ended up in Hermione's living room in her apartment. Hermione had moved out of her parents home only a few weeks before Lily left for Hogwarts. It was a large apartment that had boxes all around at the moment. But still it was cheerful. Harry just looked around he was really nervous about seeing Hermione again. He also didnt know what to really say to her. He just had to see her and talk to her about their daughter and stuff like that.   
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Im home! Mommy! Where are you?"  
  
"Lily? LILY? What are you doing home you didnt get expelled--" Hermione said that as she came into the living room and stopped dead looking at her daughter standing there next to Harry. Her jaw dropped open and a lump in her throat was begining to form. She felt like she was about to cry. She was excited and embarassed all at the same time. But she said the only thing she thought she could and that was his name. "Harry?" He smiled at her. Oh how he missed her. She was even more beautiful then he remembered her. She had straight brown hair with blonde highlights and warm welcoming brown eyes.   
  
But in her mind, Harry was even more attractive in person then he was on television. His hair was still not laying flat and his eyes were greener then ever. And he had that broad muscular build that made her feel extremely weak in her knees. "Oh my god HARRY!" Hermione ran over to him and jumped into his arms. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around. Finially he placed her back on the ground and gave her a kiss on the forehead.   
  
"Hermione, you look fantastic. I-I- err well Im sure you are wondering why I am here. Well, maybe we should sit down and I can explain. Would that be alright sweetheart?"  
  
Lily was just standing there looking back and forth at her mother and Harry. Then it hit her 'why did Harry call my mom sweetheart?'  
  
"Err..Harry..I dont mean to be rude or anything but why did you call my mom sweetheart?" Lily asked staring up at Harry.  
  
"Oh well I-um-I dont know actually," he said scratching his head, "it just sort of came out I suppose. Im sorry if that bothered you. I wont say that anymore." he said as he looked down at the ground then to Lily and finially to Hermione.  
  
"Oh no, thats fine. I was just wondering. Thats all Harry. No problem. Sorry Im just protective of my Mom I guess. Shes the only parent Ive had. See I never knew my father. And I always wanted to meet him and ask him why he was never there for me. But my mom tells me about how wonderful he was and how she was sure he would love me. But I dont know. If he loved me and my mom he would have never left. I guess I just dont want to see my mom get hurt again."  
  
Harry glanced at Hermione who looked extremely nervous and tense and he put his arm around her shoulder. "Well Im happy that you care so much about her. I see you took good care of her. Thanks for that. Hermione only deserves the best and she does indeed have the best daugher a parent could ask for." Lily smiled at Harry and ran over to her mom and gave her a hug. Hermione had the feeling that Lily was getting hungry for answers about her father and had now found Harry to ask him questions. Hermione had to stop Lily before she opened her mouth again.  
  
"Lily, sweetheart, how about you go upstairs and rest for a little while Harry and I catch up a little."  
  
"Okay Mom, but Harry, dont forget you need to take me back to Hogwarts tonight. Dont forget!"  
  
Harry laughed and bent down to be level with Lily. "Dont worry. I wont forget Lily." Harry stood up again and just said her name 'Lily.' She turned around and looked at him, "Yes Harry?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking of what a beautiful name Lily is. That was my mothers name. And Hermione gave you the perfect name. Such a pretty name for such a pretty girl."  
  
Lily started to blush a little. "Thanks." And she went to her room and closed the door.  
  
"She is a sweet girl Hermione. She reminds me a lot about someone who I care about a lot and who just happens to be right in this very room." Harry said smiling at Hermione. Now at this time her eyes were begining to fill with tears. She just wanted to crawl up in a ball and just cry her eyes out, but no, she couldnt do that in front of Harry. Eventhough she has before, somehow this time felt different. "Herms-I-I-I didnt-I mean, I didnt want to upset you. Why are you crying?" asked a very worried Harry.  
  
"Oh. Oh its nothing. Just err- happy to see you again." Hermione said trying to put a smile on her face. "How about I go and make some tea. Would that be fine?"  
  
"Yeah that would be great. Thanks." A few moments later Hermione came out of the kitchen with two cups of hot tea in her hands and handed a cup to Harry as she sat across from him in her living room.   
  
"Look, Hermione, I have so many things I want to ask you. But I dont want you to get upset. Thats the last thing I want. But please, Im looking for answers. I have questions that have been haunting me for almost 11 years. Would it be alright if I ask them? Please dont get angry with me."  
  
Hermione knew what Harry was going to ask and she figured that it was about time he knew everything. "Yes Harry, you can ask me anything." She was scared. Terrified actually. But she still knew she was doing the right thing. She still couldnt believe he was here either. She was so happy to see him that she really didnt care what sort of questions he asked her. Just as long as her Harry was there with her. He made her feel extremely safe, warm, and loved. How she missed hearing his voice. How she missed those green eyes, eventhough her daughter has the same ones they just look different on Harry. And how she missed just everything about him, the way he smelled, and the way he was so thoughtful and cared just an awful lot about her and her feelings. He was truly some angel.  
  
"Well alright then, my first question is why you left me that last day of term. I mean, not just left me, but left everyone who cared so much about you."  
  
Hermione let out a sigh and began why she did it. Harry just looked so understanding while she was talking. It just seemed to make the whole situation a lot easier. " Well, Harry, about a month before graduation I found out that you got me pregnant and I was scared Harry. Really truly scared. I guess my Gryfindor courage was hiding too but I couldnt tell you. It would have ruined your dreams and thats the last thing I ever wanted. I wanted you to be happy and live a fantastic life. But now that I look back sometimes I ask myself if I made the right decision." Harry knew that that speech was coming and he had prepared himself for the answer.  
  
"Hermione," Harry stood up and walked over to her. She looked like she was about to cry again and he bent down and took her hands, "I really wish you would have told me you were pregnant. I would have been there for you and our baby. I would have never left you. Ever. I loved you so much and I still do. It hurt so bad that day when you left and it has hurt everyday after that. I've missed you so much and me being madly in love with you didnt help either I guess right?" Hermione let out a soft chuckle and she smiled. "Hey look, there is that smile I love so much." When Harry said that he smile widened even more. "Oh well now you are just showing off." She laughed at Harry. She missed the way he could make your day by pretty much just walking into the same room as you. He was an amazing man.  
  
"Err..Hermione..How come you never told Lily I was her father?"  
  
"I-I- guess I- I thought she would ask too many questions like why you werent around but it wasnt your fault. It was all mine and my stupid mistake that cost me the love of my life and the father of my child. Once again I was scared. I needed you so bad these past 11 years that I cried myself to sleep everynight knowing you were out there most likely with a wife and some children being extremely happy and forgetting all about me. The thought of that hurt so bad. Oh-wait- you-you arent married are you?"  
  
"No. Im not married. I gave my heart away a longtime ago to a beautiful girl and I never really got it all back. I couldnt move on. I tried. But I couldnt. The girls I dated were nice and pretty but Hermione, they weren't you. You were the only woman that I ever wanted and you are the woman that I wanted and still want to spend the rest of my life with." 


End file.
